


Mr. Frodo's Favourite Tea

by peonygreenhand



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oxford Dictionaries Online, vocabulary words, word of the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonygreenhand/pseuds/peonygreenhand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the word of the day from Oxford Dictionaries Online from June 20, 2013. Word was monocular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Frodo's Favourite Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Pronunciation: /məˈnɒkjʊlə/
> 
> Definition of monocular:
> 
> adjective: with, for, or in one eye
> 
> noun: an optical instrument for viewing distant objects with one eye, resembling one half of a pair of binoculars.

I walked into the study in the evenin’ with a cup of warm herbal tea made with dried honeysuckle flower the way Mr. Frodo likes. I reckon he has fancied this tea since I was wee lad. It helps to soothe and detoxify his maladies, but to tell the truth, I have heard ‘im say ‘ore than once the honeysuckle reminds him of me if you get my meanin’.

“Mr. Frodo,” I say. “I’ve brought ye the tea.” 

He has fallen asleep again in his favourite chair wearin’ Mr. Bilbo’s _monocular_ spectacles, them sittin’ on the edge of ‘is nose.


End file.
